


More To Love

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [23]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Creampie, Eddie has a Big Dick, Eddie likes to tease, Eddie's bara dick, Fluff, Gay Sex, Impatient Waylon, Lots of lubricant, M/M, One Shot, Requests, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: I had a lot of Requests for this one. Here's a couple:Anonymous Asks:Waylon begrudgingly agrees to a quickie. Eddie has a freakishly big dick. Like huge. Like a bodybuilder's forearm huge.Anonymous Asks:Big dong Eddie!Anonymous Ask:Bara Dick Eddie pls.This is my take on these requests. It's not as extreme but to Waylon who is considerably smaller and more virginal, Eddie is fucking massive. And Waylon likes to exaggerate.





	More To Love

“Oh come now darling, pretty please. Just a real quick roll between the sheets.” Eddie pleaded to his boyfriend. The small blonde male was about to go out of town for a week for some business trip Murkoff Corp was sending him on. He needed to meet with the board of Executives to introduce the new software program the main branch had installed. Since Waylon designed the program and was heading the entire operation for his department, he was being sent along with three other of his subordinates to a conference in Philadelphia. Waylon had been working double time to prepare for this trip, finalizing diagnostics and preparing all of the documents and files he would need.

 

For the few times that Waylon was home, Eddie was working his ass off to get a big wedding order for a dozen bridesmaid dresses finished before the deadline. He had finally finished earlier that day and closed the shop early in order to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. He had finally gotten Waylon away from his laptop and was trying to persuade him to join him in a quick bit of stress relief.

 

Waylon knew they both needed it but Eddie was urging for more than just a bit of fun. Neither of them had gone _all_ the way in their relationship. By that, it didn’t mean they had never had sex. They had, but it was mostly jerking each other off and grinding, never full penetration. The problem being Waylon was still a virgin in that aspect and Eddie, well, Eddie was a big man and Waylon didn’t mean that in reference to his height or even the musculature in his body. Even though he was a chiseled form that appeared to be straight out of an Italian sculpture exhibit.

 

Eddie was big in every aspect of the human anatomy. Big hands, big heart, big personality and definitely a _big_ cock. The first time Waylon saw it, it was deeply intimidating and very _hard_ to miss. Genetics was _very_ generous in that set of traits to the point it was freakishly huge in size. Even for a man of Eddie’s stature, it was big. Enough that the first time Waylon tried to pleasure his lover with some spur of the moment oral, he could barely get the head on his mouth. Eddie’s sack alone took up most of his grasp and afterwards Waylon was puzzled as to how the man could fit all of _that_ discretely inside his trousers. Swearing up and down that there had to be some trick or illusion.

 

At the moment Eddie was sprawled across Waylon, head resting in his lover’s lap as they were draped over the bed. Waylon’s legs were spread around his lover, having been using his laptop not even moments earlier before Eddie crawled his way up to assume his position. Puppy dog eyes pleading to the smaller blonde male as he rubbed the inside of Waylon’s thighs sweetly. The gesture looked harmless but the dress maker knew that was one of Waylon’s sweet spots and it was working to get the techie flustered rather quickly. “Please darling. I don’t think I can go a whole week without you. I’ll die of heartbreak, starved of my lover’s affections.”

 

“Really now? I’d be curious to see that.” Waylon joked.

 

“Ah! So cruel darling. I can already feel it. I’m running low. My demise is nearing.” Eddie rolled over onto his side with a dramatic flair, one arm draped over his eyes, his head now lying on Waylon’s right thigh as he gasped and pretended to faint. Giving a flair of sound to accompany it.

 

Waylon chuckled, clapping his hands over Eddie’s cheeks and startling the male to open his eyes. He smushed them together teasingly as he rotated them in different positions, making Eddie look like a fish.  “Fine. We can have a bit of fun then if it’ll please you.”

 

“Cahn we goh aw out tonite? Pwetty pwease.” He said through smushed cheeks, making his speech seem uncharacteristically babyish. It made Waylon laugh once more before he started to hum in thought. He continued his circular motions with Eddie’s cheeks before he finally sighed. Giving in begrudgingly. He knew they had never gone all the way and that they would need to sooner or later. That it was the next step in their relationship. What better time than before the big trip where he’ll be doing pretty much nothing but techie stuff. He was sharing a hotel room with somebody else as well and he was pretty pent up. The last thing he wanted was a distraction because his own hormones couldn’t chill for another week.

 

“Fine. We can go all the way. But you have a lot of preparation to do before hand.” Waylon said in a stern tone. Eddie grinned and crawled up to smother Waylon in a myriad of kisses, Peppering them all over his face before rolling off to the side to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. Normally they would (attempt to) use a condom to prevent a mess but it usually never stayed on Eddie and was always stretched to the limit. Even with the largest size the stores offered, the last batch left really painful red marks on the larger male from tightness. So they forgo the condoms and just deal with needing to wash the sheets afterwards. Eddie always kept extra sets of clean sheets and blankets stored in the wardrobe just for these occasions.

 

Waylon started removing his clothing first and foremost, tossing his grey hoodie off to the side and shimmying out of his dark sweatpants. Each article of clothing was tossed to the side until he was left in just his boxers. Eddie went ahead and did the same, still being in his work uniform. It was far too many layers and buttons for his liking and he didn’t want Waylon to change his mind amidst the tedious foreplay. He was already anticipating the fun with his lover and they hadn’t even started touching yet. The always constant bulges of such a length tucked behind the dark fabric of Eddie’s boxers was intimidating all on it’s own but Waylon knew there was far more to come. His boyfriend was a grower, not a shower. Which made Waylon’s once impressive looking manhood look minuscule in comparison. Back in high school he was pretty proud of his size, thinking he was pretty big considering his own body stature. That was easily trumped but Waylon didn’t let that get him down because Eddie adored the ‘small package’ his equally as small minx sported.

 

Eddie leaned down and kissed at Waylon’s neck, slowly moving along his collarbones, suckling at the exposed pale flesh lovingly while one hand stroked between the male’s legs. He lavished the smaller blonde’s nipples with his tongue, teasing it with the tip, poking and prodding at the supple flesh before biting gently and pulling until it slipped free. A gasp and moan left Waylon’s throat, his eyes closed, his head tipped back against the pillows. His fingers curling into the bedding as heat rushed up over his body with a slight pink flush. His nipples were perked by the stimulation as both were toyed with, glistening with the dampness of Eddie’s saliva. His hand palming over Waylon’s clothed flesh until the blonde was erect within his boxers. The material was slightly damp from the small beadings of precum. “Eager aren’t we?” Eddie growled lowly as Waylon’s hips pressed up into his touch.

 

“Eddie..” Waylon whined, opening his eyes partially to gaze down at the male as he moved to litter kisses down the blonde’s front. Worshiping every dip and curve of his body until he was fixed right between the male’s legs. He overlooked the mound of flesh rising within the dark fabric and instead nibbled at his inner thighs, leaving soft red marks and hickeys in their wake. He knew Waylon was eager, Eddie was just as eager to take him and it had been a while since they last had a bit of fun. If he didn’t draw it out as much as possible, they would both come far too quickly for Eddie’s liking.

 

Only when Waylon was shaking his hips and giving him _the look_ demanding that he hurry up with it, did Eddie finally pull the male’s boxers down, working them past his ankles and giving his pretty little puckered hole a smile. He spread Waylon’s legs wide so they were on either side of his body and pressed up close to his chest, gesturing for Waylon to hold that spot while Eddie opened the bottle of lubricant and doled out a good bit onto his fingertips. He rolled the pads of his fingers over the hole, drawing a twitch of anticipation from the ring of muscle. “How cute darling~ I believe it’s winking at me.” Eddie laughed, giving his lover a quick look to see the deep red blush that had overcome the male’s features.

 

He chuckled once more and rolled the globs of lubricant over the male’s entrance and pressing his index finger inside. He gave a few shallow thrusts that had Waylon squirming beneath him. “Just relax darling. I’ll make you feel good. I promise.” He reassured him, pulling his index finger out and pressing his middle finger inside right down to the last knuckle. He curled his finger inside his lover, hearing Waylon gasp as he moved around until his body jerked suddenly, a moan breaking past his lips as he began stroking that spot. Finding the small button of pleasure within the male. He gave a few more deep thrusts before pulling his finger out and coating them with a little more lubricant and pressing both his middle and index fingers inside. Curling them to stroke the velvety soft walls of his lover. Waylon’s back arched slightly, his member twitching with interest as it strained at full hardness from the prep alone. He felt like he was going to lose it soon if Eddie kept this up.

 

Which was exactly what Eddie wanted. He targeted that special place with hopes that his lover would cum for the first time before he would take him all the way. His inner walls would be more relaxed as he’s taken by euphoria. Sure enough, a few more whining writhing movements and Waylon cried out, his smaller member spurting thick ropes of seed onto his belly. The heat covering his lower abdomen as his body relaxed into the bed and around Eddie’s fingers. He smirked, giving a hum of approval as he withdrew his fingers to recoat them and pressed three in at once this time. Stretching Waylon out more fully before adding his fourth and finger finger. The male jerked and twitched around him but that was expected with his sensitivity.

 

When Eddie thought Waylon was big enough, or prepared enough to take him in, he withdrew his hand from his lover’s entrance, gave his thighs a loving reassuring stroke along the inside before pressing the tip of the lubricant to Waylon’s entrance and squeezing. Waylon whined as the cooler gel spilled into his insides and coated his inner walls. Eddie applied a generous amount on his straining member after freeing it from the confines of his boxers. He rubbed it up against Waylon’s entrance, grinding into it teasingly. The blonde male’s pale blue eyes gazed at him, dazed and lustful, watching as Eddie’s hips drew back and he stroked his impressive length, pressing the tip up against Waylon’s hole. It still looked too small to be able to take all of that in but there was little more Eddie could do without full on fisting the smaller male. He was pretty sure he was nearing his limits already. “Ready darling?” Eddie asked, giving Waylon the opportunity to back out before they take it that final step.

 

Waylon reached up and gripped to the wooden headboard, bracing for the massive length to breach him. As much as Eddie wanted to just take him all at once, he knew he had to go slow. He watched as Waylon gave him a nod of affirmation while his hands rested on the blonde’s hips. Stroking the dips and curves lovingly as he slowly pressed the head of his member inside the slippery entrance. Waylon gasped, groaning as the ring of muscle was stretched to wrap around the large head. He stopped once it had made it in, letting Waylon adjust to the tip being through and rubbing his thighs and belly affectionately. Giving his boyfriend soft praise as the blonde panted softly through it. Working on breathing as Eddie urged the rest in inch by inch.

 

He’d be insane to expect Waylon to take his entire length in all at once. At least, if he did, he’d have to be rushing the male to the nearest emergency room. He stopped at halfway when Waylon’s face was red and he was shaking his head. Giving a groan to show he had reached his limit, at least for the his first time. His knuckles were white as he clutched to the headboard tightly. His head tipped back and cock half hard once more. Waylon gasped, feeling completely and utterly full already and Eddie hadn’t even started moving yet.

 

Eddie kept completely still, waiting for Waylon to give him the nod of approval that told him to start moving. A minute or so passed before it came and Eddie started with a slow roll of his hips. He felt the wet suction of all the lubricant within Waylon, hearing the audible slurp and squelch that accompanied it. Waylon moaned, his head tilted back and eyes fluttering shut. His member twitched between his legs, a heavy throbbing heat against his belly, growing more desperate with every motion from Eddie. There wasn’t a single centimeter of space that wasn’t being stimulated within Waylon as Eddie moved a little faster. Giving short measured thrusts, mindful of his strength and speed so as not to harm his lover. It wasn’t as quick as he liked but Waylon was tight even with all the preparation before hand. His tight ring of muscle twitching and clamping down around him and it was fucking amazing.  Eddie didn’t even need to mourn the fact he wasn’t completely inside his lover. There was nothing he could do about that but Waylon’s virgin ass more than made up for it.

 

Once a slow steady rhythm was set, Eddie leaned in closer to Waylon, making certain to maintain that same distance and speed while he dipped down to kiss his lover. Drawing Waylon’s arms to release the headboard and instead wrap around his shoulders. What began as a gentle embrace quickly shifted to needy clawing down Eddie’s back as he angled his hips and made a more direct impression on Waylon’s special spot. The smaller blonde male cried out, a scream of pleasure nearly scaring the hell out of Eddie in the process. He thought he was hurting the male but when he looked at his lover’s expression, he could tell he was long gone, swept away by the pleasure of it all. His eyes dazed and fluttering shut, his mouth agape, panting heavily with his head tipped back. His blunt nails digging into Eddie’s back and dragging lines of red across rippling muscles. Eddie groaned, leaning down to kiss at Waylon’s neck. The male exposed more of it at the soft hot lips that urged for more space. Parting to capture the curves and dis of unmarked skin and suckling bruised and love marks across it. Littering the male in claiming marks that would tell all who could see just who Waylon belonged to. He felt it only fair that they exchange the message.

 

Eddie’s pace sped up only a little more, reminding himself to rein in his desires as he tested out each thrust whenever it changed. Taking a moment to gaze upon Waylon’s utterly gone expression, searching for any signs of unpleasantness. He was relieved to find the male was enjoying himself just as much as Eddie was.  His hips ground into Waylon, driving another scream from his chest as he called out the larger male’s name, his back arching deeply and fingers burying into the pale flesh on the tailor’s back. Eddie moaned, finding every mark from Waylon only added to the throbbing flesh between his legs, quickly pushing him to completion. He had been fantasizing about this for a long time but never thought Waylon would give in to his requests and coaxing.

 

He was glad he had as Eddie crooked his hips and urged another scream from Waylon, a myriad of moans followed and the male’s panting breath increased to heavier gasps as he neared the edge. Waylon was clamping down on him something fierce to the point Eddie was about to lose himself as well. He gave another curt press, grinding up into him and driving Waylon over the edge. His nail dug in, legs flexing on either side of Eddie as Waylon’s toes curled into the bedding and his body arched off the bedding, pressing back only slightly onto the tailor’s massive cock. He parted his lips, small rivulets of drool leaving them as he panted in between the waves of pleasure unraveling him at the seams.

 

Waylon cried out, moaning deeply as he was practically milked by Eddie’s cock. Several large spurts of seed spewing from his slit and onto his lower belly, chest and a little hitting his cheek from the erotic angle his body took on. He went limp against the sheets, his chest rising and falling quickly in gasping breaths. Eddie gave a few more curt thrusts, feeling the ring of muscle work him for all he had as he went over the edge. His hands clutched at Waylon’s hips, hard enough to leave bruising as he unleashed his rather enormous load inside his lover. Waylon gasped at the heat of fluid filling him up even more. To the brink that he thought he was going to explode. Tears streamed down the corners of his eyes as he gritted his teeth, feeling the over stimulation of his prostate was Eddie moved a little more before pulling out. Hot seed gushed out of Waylon’s abused and terribly stretched hole, a mixture of lubricant and Eddie’s love.

 

He closed the gap between them, capturing Waylon’s quivering lips in a deep passionate kiss, gathering his limp pleasure ridden form up into his arms and further ravishing him. Waylon returned the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance but Waylon’s quickly submitted as his lust addled brain lost out to whatever pitiful attempts at a thought process he tried to form. As Eddie drew away, hot panting breath ghosting over Waylon’s sweat dampened skin, small strings of saliva linked them as he gazed into his lover’s pale blue orbs. Waylon seemed as if he were mind broken and high, riding the euphoria of release all the way to cloud nine. But that was just fine. Eddie rolled them over to a cleaner side of the bed and pulled the sheets over their bodies, tucking Waylon up against his chest. Running his fingers through the male’s sweaty blonde locks as he slowly descended back to earth. Humming softly, Eddie was content and rather pleased with himself, especially when he felt his seed dripping out of Waylon’s hole and sliding down his thigh. A large smile spread across his features as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, murmuring a soft praise. “That was beautiful darling.”

 


End file.
